


Christmas God of Poetry

by QueenUndertheBloodyMountain



Series: The Real Anders Johnson [2]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders is actually amazing, Christmas, Christmas Cutie, Christmas Presents, Gen, Olaf is too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders Johnson never had a real reason, or chance, to celebrate Christmas as a child; now he makes up for it tenfold, for himself, and his pretty oblivious--and sometimes really stupid--family. Norse Gods can celebrate Christmas too ok?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas God of Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, no ownership, etc etc.

Anders Johnson was always been very adamant over the holidays about certain things and traditions. The office _always_ gets decorated, no matter what; there will be fake snow frosting the windows, garland hung around the office, candy canes, little Santa’s, and even a small tree with a few fake presents as well as a few real ones. The real ones are generally very simple, gift cards for current clients, a few small items for previous ones, and one very special gift he always hand picks for Dawn every year. He even left out a few for the girls in his little black book that were his regulars and had never felt fucked over by Anders; some even _preferring_ the fairly anonymous nights with him.

At first, when Dawn had just started working for Anders, she was surprised that her boss would go through so much trouble to decorate things and buy the small gifts for everyone; she had honestly thought he wouldn’t give a crap about the holiday, especially not about the people he regularly interacted with. And when she saw a small present with her name on it, and the most adorable little silver bracelet for charms—as well as a gift card to her favorite restaurant—she had nearly refused, but Anders’ insistence was quite adamant. Since then she always got a charm for her bracelet, an expensive one at that, and a card for a favorite clothing store, restaurant, or café every year. And every year she would try and find something for Anders too, though usually she had to revert to her typical gift of alcohol and some decorations for his fish tank.

Anders always made sure to buy his brothers something as well around Christmas. He never took them to the office, he didn’t want even Dawn knowing he was doing it; but he tried to put as much care and effort into picking out gifts for his family as he could. He usually picked something similar out for every brother along with something unique for each one; this year he had gotten everyone a thick woolen blanket paired with a personalized present each—even though they wouldn’t need the blankets until winter. Axl’s blanket was a thick red plaid with the newest X-Box game that hadn’t even hit the market yet, Ty’s a dark blue with a fancy cookbook filled with dessert and entre recipes thicker than his arm, and Mike received a dark green blanket along with a few new tools to replace some of the shoddier ones Anders had seen last time in the garage at his brother’s place; every blanket and present was tied with a silver bow and delivered by a currier each year. After that was done Anders would go home, heat up something in the microwave, if he had anything, and pop open a beer, content to let his brothers all think that they’d done the presents themselves and that he had never been involved. This year though, his thoughts were interrupted when there was an unexpected knock on his door. Confused and a little concerned, he set his beer down and padded barefoot to his door, ready to politely turn down any visitors, or to buy some delicious cookies from adorable Girl Scouts—he never could quite be rude to them no matter how hard he tried. Instead, the God of Poetry found his Grandfather at the door toting three boxes of pizza, and a badly wrapped _something_ under his arm.

“Merry Christmas Grandson!” he practically shouted, and handed Anders the lumpy thing (apparently it was a present!), throwing his arm around the blonde god with his now, free arm.

“What are you doing here Grandpa! Shouldn’t you be out surfing and rooting some beach bimbos?”

“Typically yes, although last night I had a strange dream about a poet delivering presents to other gods, I felt the need to see if it was true.” he grinned, flopping down on the couch and getting out a slice of the pizza pie, biting into it as he watched Anders fidget.

“It’s nothing, just something I always forget to stop doing, become a bad habit now.”

“A habit that usually Mike and Ty get credit for it would seem. Why not tell them the truth?”

“Pfft, you know Mike, Grandpa; he would just think I’m trying to worm my way back into everybody’s good graces.”

“Well I can honestly say that it saddens me to admit that would be true; I really wish I’d been able to stick around more for you kids when I could, things should have never turned out the way they had, so bitter and untrusting.” Olaf trailed off, gazing at his pizza as he was lost in his own thoughts.

“Don’t worry about it Grandpa, hey I got you something too,” Anders smiled, heading to the hall closet to pull down Olaf’s present as well, “I wasn’t sure when I’d see you so I just stashed it here for now.”

He handed his grandfather an orange and black plaid blanket, just like the ones he had given his brothers, as well as a new surfboard kit and a beautiful handmade bracelet, all tied up, and watched Olaf’s face break into a smile. Olaf stuffed the remainder of the pizza in his mouth before grabbing the gift, nodding to the one he brought that Anders had set down on the counter.

“Now op’n yers,” he muffled through the food in his mouth, causing Anders to roll his eyes and grin.

Anders unwrapped the package and found a silver and black plaid, wool blanket with a family portrait of all the brothers at the beach as kids, with their Grandfather framed in dark wood and all wrapped up with a silver bow. Anders touched the frame, looking at the picture with shining eyes; everyone had been so happy that day, with Ty enjoying the warmth, Axl having fun with the sand, and even Mike and Anders swimming and playing tag as Olaf watched; before everything in their lives turned to shit and they started breaking apart.

“Thanks Grandpa,” Anders replied, voice shaky with emotion, “I needed this.”

“I know Anders, and now, you need food and a beer! Come on, I think the Grinch is on television somewhere; our favorite!” Olaf announced, winking at the blonde and grabbing some more food. Anders unfolded his blanket and threw it over himself as he grabbed his beer and a slice of his own, content to allow his Grandfather to channel surf until he found the movie. The rest of the night was pretty great, even if his brother’s _didn’t_ know it was him that day; he just wanted to make sure everyone was happy on Christmas.

****

~FIN~

****

**Author's Note:**

> I had _originally_ intended to post this on the 25th BUT I got carried away celebrating a very amazing Jewish Christmas with my cousins and their adorable kids. And no I don't mean Hanukkah; I mean going out to see a movie and then getting chinese food with them and my cousin's in-laws. Who I _**totally**_ want to adopt as my third grandparents or something because they are fantastic people. SO, better late than never yes? Happy Holidays guys!
> 
> p.s. Sorry if his one is totally shoddy, I actually forgot about it on my laptop and didn't do the best read-through since it's 2:25am and I'm going to try and get some actual sleep tonight. Maybe.


End file.
